Otra historia de las chicas superpoderosas!
by gretel.cineros
Summary: Esta es un producto de escuchar música mientras estas en la computadora pensando que hacer, no se preocupen creo que si tiene rumbo. Como sea, en este las chicas y los chicos no se conocen, cada uno tiene su propia introducción, solo lean. Como siempre marcado t por seguridad.
1. One X

Bellota descansaba en las ruinas del edificio. Y entonces abrió los ojos, verdes neón y brillantes, segura de sí misma, cayendo hacia abajo, el viento rugiendo en sus oídos mientras volaba. Era hermosa aquella ciudad de ruinas debajo de ella. Pero ella no estaba aquí para admirar, estaba aquí para exterminar. Hace gran tiempo, cuando bellota aún era pequeña, de los lagos salieron los monstruos a acabar con la humanidad, ahora era su turno acabarlos.

* * *

Bellota regresaba ya. Su expresión era mortalmente seria. Daba miedo. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y se miró al espejo. Intentó no hacer una mueca. Estaba cubierta de sangre, negra y roja. Una de monstruo y otra la suya propia… Solo que la roja tenía un toque más moradillo. Se miró de nuevo esta vez inspeccionando su cuerpo. Pequeño, delgado. Pelo negro y corto, ojos verdes, El profesor, la única persona que la conocía bien decía que podía haber sido un pájaro en su vida pasada. Y ella lo creía, sino porque sentía la inexplicable necesidad de ser libre, de no pertenecer a nadie más que al aire. Pero solo una cosa le decía que era imposible. Ella no podía parecer ni ser débil, un pájaro sí. Suspiro y se quitó su pegada camiseta negra, los cortes eran más feos sin la prenda negra, y se metió el baño, preparándose una tina de agua caliente. Se sumergió con una mueca evidente de dolor y ahí se quedó por horas, antes de salir, vendarse y vestirse, para luego echarse a la cama. Esperaba descansar más, pero alguien toco a su puerta.

-Señorita Bc, se requiere de su asistencia en la sala principal.

Bellota miro al soldado antes de asentir y salir de la comodidad de su dormitorio. Se preguntaba que querría ahora el Profesor. Caminó por los largos pasillos. El profesor era el segundo en mando pero participaba más en cuanto a la tecnología, por eso era el segundo, cuando él no estaba era su padre el señor Albert Calvin D. Utonio, Si mucho nombre por eso nada más le decían Al-Cal-De. Bellota se irguió y entro para encontrarse con el Señor Alcalde.

-Bellota, que bueno verte, ¿Cómo te fue en tu última misión?

Pregunto el anciano. Bellota no estaba segura de sí le agradaba el señor, era amable pero a veces actuaba como un niño.

-Fue de maravilla, solo unos cuantos rasguños.

Contesto, mintiendo en parte de rasguños. Si viera la rajada que tenía en la barriga, Ja se desmallaba al instante.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Te sientes como para volver a una misión?

Esta vez bellota solo asintió. Ese era otro punto a favor del señor alcalde, se preocupaba por sus alfiles, aunque bellota bien podría ser la misma reina.

-Entonces, quiero que nos hagas el favor de ordenar el caos en la ciudad de saltadilla.

Bellota se puso tiesa, jamás había salido de la base a las ruinas de la vieja ciudad fantasma.

-¿Pero porque saltadilla? Me asegure de que los monstruos no salieran de la ciudad fantasma.

Preguntó incrédula

-Bellota, para empezar saltadilla es la que más recursos nos provee y estos no son ataques de monstruos, pero psicópatas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Grito bellota, iban a enfrascarse en una pelea de palabras pero el profesor Utonio llego interrumpiéndolos.

-Considerando la expresión en tu cara parece que ya te enteraste.

-profesor, yo no voy contra humanos solo monstruos.

Dijo bellota, declarando que no lo iba a hacer.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Toda persona tiene una sombra, esa sombra es la personalidad oculta. Alguno tienen monstruos, otros lo son. No niegues este favor, bellota, necesitamos más gente en la base, se está volviendo difícil para ti sola ¿verdad?

Bellota solo bajo la cabeza. La levanto cuando sintió una mano cariñosamente ponerse en su hombro.

-Bellota, salva a estas personas de sí mismas, por favor.

Dijo el profesor. Bellota se dio una vuelta después de asentir y se fue a preparar sus cosas.


	2. never too late

Burbuja se sentía sola en esa celda oscura. Estaba sola, tenía sus ojos azules rojos por tanto llorar, sus uñas comidas por los nervios y sus carnosos labios secos en una sola línea. Ella necesitaba escapar, esto no la ayudaba, la volvía más loca. Y burbuja aún se preguntaba cuándo, cuando alguien la agarraría por los hombros y la envolvería en un abrazo…. Nunca. Ella tenía que escapar y cuidarse sola. Esa era su vida. La puerta se abrió.

* * *

Silenciosamente burbuja se levanto. Su visita había acabado y ya cerraban de nuevo las puertas. No contaban, claro, en que burbuja era inteligente... Burbuja tuvo que permanecer parada quieta por un momento, para acostumbrarse a su propio peso, hace mucho que no se movía de su lugar en las sombras. Cruzo su habitación y agarro el único objeto, a parte de las camas, que contenía el cuarto. Un peluche, con forma de pulpo y morado. Y entonces se acerco a su puerta y así de simple, con una llave la abrió. Burbuja se asomo al pasillo, no había nadie. De la misma manera fue saliendo y cerro de nuevo la puerta, no había nadie, lo único que escuchaba era su propia respiración. Se fue moviendo despacio hacia las escaleras pronto saborearía la libertad. Se olvido de ser cuidadosa y corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola y sintiendo el aire frio, la calle de piedra bajo sus pies descalzos, a veces se lastimaba con alguna que otra basurita filosa y pequeña, pero hacia como si nada y seguía corriendo, una sonrisa se le empezaba a formar cuando volteo y no encontró la casa en la que vivía, pero no paro, a veces tropezaba pero nunca dejaba de correr. Y Entonces choco con alguien.

-Agh! ¿Qué diablos?

La voz era femenina, pero por el tono y su manera de hablar burbuja se la imagino alta, fuerte, tosca, adulta. En su lugar se encontró con una chica como de su edad, joven, pequeña. traía un traje negro, lo que la ayudaba perfecto con la noche, su pelo también era oscuro, podía ser parte de ella. Como burbuja no hablo, la chica tuvo que pararse y agarrarla por el brazo para levantar a burbuja que se sentía intimidada al ver lo único que brillaba amenazadoramente en ella, sus ojos verdes, gatunos.

-Que te pasa? Eres tonta?

Burbuja se encogió intentando esconderse en si misma. La chica suspiró.

-Escucha, no corras así en la calle, al menos fíjate antes de cruzar.

Dijo la chica soltando a burbuja antes de continuar su camino. Para ser pequeña pisaba con fuerza, todo el mundo incluso los más grandes podían parecer impotentes, incluso él... Pero burbuja por alguna razón no le temía, había visto un lado gentil... confiaría en ella? debería? Burbuja no lo pensó más, salió corriendo y agarro a la chica por el brazo. Abrió la boca como para hablar, pero no le salió nada. La chica se volteo para verla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿que?

dijo rudamente. Burbuja quería hablar, pedirle, preguntarle, pero después de tanto tiempo la voz no le salía.

-¿que te pasa? Si no vas a hablarme suéltame.

burbuja cerro la boca antes de volver a intentar.

-Yo...-dijo finalmente- déjame acompañarte.

Burbuja soltó de un solo soplido, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y detenerse. Bellota alzo una ceja.

-Ah, ahora entiendo porque corrías sin fijarte en la calla. ¡No tienes ningún sentido de peligro! Sabes podría ser cualquier cosa. No puedes ir pidiéndole a extraños que te dejen acompañarse.

dijo la chica.

-Pero... me ayudaste...

dijo burbuja esperanzada.

-No.

le negó la de ojos verdes. La chica finalmente se soltó de ella y empezó a andar, pero burbuja persistía en seguirla y se rindió levantando los brazos.

-Bien. Puedes acompañarme, pero no te me separes.

Burbuja sonrió corriendo para alcanzar. Pronto su vida sería lo que siempre había querida y soñado.


	3. gone forever

bombón miraba la blanca pared. No sabía qué hacer. O bueno, si sabía. Como siempre tenía que ser la primera en recuperarse. Bombón sonrió, sintiendo una ola de culpabilidad, pero no le importaba, la felicidad y el atrevimiento llenaban su cuerpo. Bombón grito. Grito de adrenalina, estaba feliz. Miro el cuarto lleno de rojo, y el cuerpo de su madrasta en el piso. Se acercó al cuerpo y lo movió para ver la cara inánime. Le beso la frente, antes de salir corriendo hacia la lluvia.

* * *

Bombón podría resbalarse. No le importaba. Por la lluvia que empapaba su ropa podría enfermarse si no se la quitaba. ¿Y que? Bombón seguía corriendo su sonrisa seguía presente, pero unas pocas lagrimas empezaban a salir. No es que bombón no gustara de su hogar es que sentía un aire pesado, frio horrible No era la misma familia. Su madrastra era buena persona, pero también podía ser horrible si no se le daba lo que quería, como joyas. Su padre era amable pero solo le importaba el dinero. No quería volver a ese lugar, y tampoco podía, pero ¿a donde más iba a ir? Mientras bombón se hundía en sus sentimientos. sintió chocar con algo o alguien.

-¿Que es esto? ¿El día de chocar con todos?

Dijo una voz sarcástica. Bombón abrió los ojos color miel para encontrarse con verdes brillantes. detrás de la chica con la que había chocado se hallaba una niña de ojos azules. O al menos parecía una niña. se escondía tímida y miraba curiosa. Entonces la pelinegra vio su estado. Traía ropa, a penas había llegado cuando el incidente ocurrió, antes era una hermosa camiseta blanca, ahora era un harapo horrible lleno de sangre. Bombón no necesitó pensarlo, ya sabia lo que la chica creyó. Ambas se pararon al instante, bombón casualmente, la otra en posición de defensa, escondiendo más a la niña.

-Esa es mucha sangre, dudo que puedas moverte con facilidad si es tuya.-Declaro la de ojos verdes. Bombón se encogió de hombros.

-No veo cual es tu punto.-La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, acusándola.-Yo no mate a nadie, fue mi padre.

Continuo bombón, como si fuese la cosa más natural. La chica fue poco a poco dejando su postura, aunque aún seguía sin creerle.

-Por que estabas corriendo entonces?

-Nunca estuve tan unida a mi madrastra ni a mi padre. No significa que estoy feliz de que hayan muerto pero tampoco estoy tan afectada.

Respondió bombón. La rubia le susurro algo a la pelinegra, que la vio como si a penas se diese cuenta de que estaba con ella.

-No voy a preguntarle eso, no nos incumbe.-Le dijo la de ojos verdes a la otra. Esta ultima puso una cara.-Bien!- La pelinegra se volteo a verla- ¿Qué otros parientes de quedan? ¿con quien vas a ir?

Bombón se quedo petrificada. No había pensado en eso. Su único pariente vivo era su tía, pero no estaba mentalmente estable. Ambos sus abuelos paternos como maternos estaban muertos. Su madrastra había huido de sus padres a los 18, no tenia absolutamente nadie con el que quedarse.

-No tengo otro pariente. Solo me queda una persona, mi tía y no esta bien de la cabeza.

Respondió bombón cabizbaja. La pelinegra la miro dura como una piedra.

-tu padre, el debe de ir a prisión, donde esta.

Le pregunto ella, olvidándose de la respuesta de bombón

-En el infierno.

Contestó. Ambas niña y chica la miraban, la niña con una especie de empatía y la chica la miraba con aire pensativo.

-Bien, puedes acompañarnos.-Se rindió la pelinegra- necesitamos más objetos de prueba.

Esa palabra atrajo a bombón.

-A que te refieres?

Pregunto bombón caminando al lado de la de ojos verdes, esta la miro, bombón era mucho más alta que ella. Empezó a contarle todo sobre lo que hacia, y la rubia también escuchaba atenta.


	4. El encuentro de burbuja y-?

Bellota realmente no recordaba como y por que había terminado con una cerebrito y una muda en su equipo, que se supone empezó como una tarea de uno. Como sea que fuera el caso, no se sentía tan mal tener compañía. Bellota en realidad agradecía que bombón tuviese otros temas de los que hablar, se sentía mas... era como si finalmente pudiese ser una chica. Tampoco es que le importara que tuviese que tener corazón frio, de hecho todavía lo tenia así, pero finalmente tenía con quien hablar de cosas irrelevantes. Y después de todo bellota todavía sentía que no podía bajar su guardia. Quizás era por que hacía frio y estaba oscuro, cosa que para ella era el ambiente preferido de las ratas y las serpientes A.K.A ladrones, pandilleros, asaltantes y criminales. En eso, bellota siente un pequeño tirón de su manga.

-A donde vamos?

Pregunto burbuja en un tono muy bajo. Bellota miró hacia adelante, mas relajada.

-Necesito cosas nuevas para seguir con mi misión, vamos a pasar a comprarlas.

Burbuja asintió.

-Nadie tiene hambre? A mí siempre me da hambre a las seis.

Declaro bombón. Bellota la miro.

-Bien, podemos parar en un restaurante después.

Contesto ella sin admitir que ella también tenia un poquito de hambre.

-Entonces, en lo que ustedes compran, puedo ir a jugar.

Bellota se puso tiesa de nuevo cuando lo menciono.

-No creo que sea buena idea, puede haber mucho peligro...

-Por favor...

Burbuja la miro con los ojos de cachorro más tiernos que ella haya visto jamás.

-Bien, pero no te alejes tanto de la tienda ok?

Burbuja asintió, corriendo hacia una parte, buscando donde sentarse. Tenía que admitir, hacia frio, y más por que solo traía un camisón y ropa interior. Debió de haber escuchado a bellota. Con menos emoción, burbuja se dedico a descubrir ese pequeño pueblito. Caminar por bardas, y saltarse avenidas que parecían peligrosas. Y entonces llego a un parque intentó memorizar cada uno de los aspectos del lúgubre lugar, y luego se decidió a irse, pero cuando volteo, vio unos intensos ojos azules. Provenían de un chico de pelo rubio oscuro. Mientras que el pelo de burbuja parecía blanco, el del chico parecía oro. El era su contrario, mientras ella era blanco el era negro, mientras ella era baja el era demasiado alto para burbuja y mientras ella era débil, el se veía fuerte y musculoso. Y aún así cuando el aparto la vista se veía tan herido. Tan lastimado e inocente. Burbuja no tenía corazón para abandonarlo sin siquiera darle un poco de compañía... No , eso sería simplemente cruel, para ella sería lo mismo que patear un cachorro. Respirando hondo, se decidió a consolarlo, si no con palabras, entonces solo con su presencia

* * *

**Ugh~ Me estoy muriendo... Nah, mentira. Pero parece que me voy a enfermar, por lo que quizás no vaya mañana a la escuela (/*0*)/{Winner!] Bueno como sea, si mañana no voy entonces prometo publicar un nuevo capitulo antes de las 1.**


	5. Over and over

Boomer miraba la flor amarilla, amarilla como su pelo. Y entonces se acordó de la sonrisa de su amiga, una chica con sonrisa brillante y ojos grises, que amaba los suyos azules. Y él amaba en secreto a la figura, al ser de su amiga, pero eso era solo él. Ella no se podía enterar, ella ya estaba muy lejos, ella nunca pudo haber sido suya, porque en lo único en que se fijaba eran en sus ojos. Y boomer se había decidido quedarse ahí, por siempre, pasando a ver la tumba de su única amiga y la esperaría, sentado en el columpio, ella volvería. Y entonces escucho la voz de un ángel, y salto del columpio…

* * *

Boomer aún no entendía como había pasado. Todos los días, todo se sentía vacío y sentía una terrible gana de herir al culpable. Boomer era pasivo, si que lo era, pero cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga de infancia... supuestamente estarían juntos por siempre sin importar las circunstancias. Siempre ahí, el uno para el otro, aún si ella se enamoraba nunca dejarían el lugar que debían, así debía ser. Y aun si boomer se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, nunca se lo podría decir, tenia que dejarla ser feliz con su nuevo novio. Ese ingrato. Desde que ella murió nunca lo vio acercarse a su tumba. El que le había robado su todo y ella que había sido feliz ciegamente. Boomer estaba frustrado necesitaba pegarle a algo, o alguien (específicamente, la cara de ese idiota) Pero no lo haría. El era pasivo. Se levantó del suelo y miro con melancolía la tumba, si tan solo pudiese tocarla una vez más.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

Susurro boomer como costumbre antes de salir, comprar helado de chocolate, el sabor que ella adoraba, y sentarse en el columpio en el que siempre se sentaba cuando platicaban por horas. Ese parque estaba abandonado, ya casi nadie lo visitaba por eso era silencioso. Agonizantemente silencioso, pero boomer estaba agradecido, por que así podía oír su voz, y podía verla ahí parada tan activa como siempre, sonriéndole, con sus pelo café rizado y ojos grises cerrados. Y entonces, vio unos pequeños rizos rubios ondulando a las voces del viento. Olvidándose de su melancolía boomer se paro y observo a la propietaria. Un ángel. Bueno, boomer no estaba tan seguro de si lo era o no, pero de que parecía uno lo hacia. Tenia piel blanca, gracias a la luna con un pequeño toque azul claro. Sus ojos también eran para morirse, ponían en vergüenza al mismo cielo. Parecía perdida y confundida. Podría ser que su amiga le había enviado esa niña para decirle algo? No, pero que iluso, no existía nada como el infierno y el cielo. Con tristeza se sentó de nuevo en el columpió y observó a la niña mirar a su alrededor. Entonces la chica volteo la cabeza y por un momento azul océano conoció azul cielo. Boomer se sonrojo, y fue el primero en mover la mirada. Se encogió aún más cuando escucho pasos acercándose y alzó la cabeza cuando sintió una mirada curiosa. Boomer alzo la cabeza un poco. Dios, si que parecía un ángel. La chica abrió la boca pero no le salió nada y luego la volvió a cerrar, con el ceño fruncido. Boomer la miró confundido. Era muda? Wow, incluso los ángeles padecían esas... Que estúpido era! Los ángeles no existen. Que estúpido...era...Boomer también abrió la boca y la cerro para después de un momento de silenció incomodo preguntar.

-Cual es tu nombre?

Dijo, su voz sonaba un poco débil. La chica miro hacia otro a lado y volvió a intentar decir algo. Nada. Después de varios intentos finalmente pronuncio.

-Lo siento. Tienes frio?

Dijo la chica. Por que se disculpaba? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la ultima línea debía haberla dicho el. De los dos el era el que llevaba más ropa.

-No, que hay de ti? Estas bien?

La chica solo asintió, sentándose tímidamente e el otro columpio. Boomer removía sus manos.

-Hey.-Dijo rompiendo de nuevo el silenció.- Cual es tu nombre?

La chica no se movió, no hiso nada, sequia mirando al frente.

-tu... tu estas bien?

Dijo en un tono bajito, tan bajo que por poco boomer no lo alcanzaba a oír. Boomer abrió la boca para decir algo pero...

-Burbuja!

En frente de ellos una chica de pelo negro. Miraba a la chica, que se levanto al escuchar, al parecer, su nombre. Boomer también se paró. No quería que se fuera, era lo más cercano a compañía que había tenido estos últimos meses. Burbuja, el ángel, pareció darse cuenta de esto y lo tomo de la mano, mientras lo arrastraba con ella hacia la otra chica.

-Bellota, puede acompañarnos?

Pregunto. Bellota parecía incrédula.

-No. Ya tenemos un montón de integrantes.

Dijo inflexible. Burbuja entonces le soltó la mano a boomer y miró hacia abajo.

-Pero...

Boomer sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, no lo hiso, claro. Bellota miro a boomer. Suspiro.

-Bien, bien. Pero no pongas esa cara burbuja. Además el va a ser tu responsabilidad. Entendido?

Burbuja asintió animada. Boomer aún no entendía que estaba pasando, pero estaba feliz. No tendría que separarse de esa chica.


	6. riot

Butch estaba cansado. No más. No más. Tenía que dejar a todos atrás. Atrás. Butch hiso una cara de malicia mientras caminaba. Tres minutos y no lo soportaría más. Miro a sus estúpidos compañeros. Su sonrisa solo se alargó más, sádicamente. Era horrible. Y al no le importaba. Haría lo que fuese para eliminar sus problemas, y esta sería una. Sin ningún apuro salió del edificio y… Butch no miro hacia atrás. Estaba harto de esa vida. ¿Y qué mejor manera de terminarla que destruyendo? Una salida solo era indecorosa. Lo único que se vio mientras se acomodaba su capucha era su horrible torcida sonrisa.

* * *

Butch se apoyo en la pared de uno de los muchos callejones. Su escuela ya había sido borrada, ahora iba su molesto hermano mayor.

-Ei, insectito estas vivo. Escuche que tu escuela se quemo. Que evento más triste... el que salieras con vida.

Butch volteo a ver a su hermano e hizo una mueca antes de separarse de la pared por completo.

-Ya se, pero solo un idiota seria atrapado en el fuego que el mismo inicio.-Butch sonrió al ver la cara e incertidumbre de su hermano. Sintió la fría navaja en su mano.-Así es, ace, te robe tu lugar de decepción en la familia. Espero no te importe.

Ace retrocedió un poco, butch lo noto y aprovecho el repentino espacio para acercarse, aun con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra.

-Ya sabía yo que tu estabas loco. No entiendo por que nunca te llevaron al manicomio.

Dijo ace. Butch nada más agrando su sonrisa.

-Ah, por que estaban demasiado ocupados, esa es su excusa. Siempre lo ha sido.-Avanzó otro paso y Ace lo retrocedió. Estaba disfrutando esto- No se siente bien asustar a tu hermano menor? Ah, espera tu no lo vas a poder saber.-Ace entonces se puso tieso y blanco. butch rió, mientras sacaba la navaja- mira, no es nada personal, pero ya sabes que fui yo el que incendió la escuela...Mentira, si es personal, siempre odie como te prestaban más atención a ti.

-Espe...Espera, espérate hermanito.

Dijo ace, alzando los brazos, como para tranquilizarlo.

-Que?

dijo butch con veneno.

-No le voy a decir nada a nadie. No voy a interferir. Tampoco planeo regresar a la casa, pero no me mates, no crees que va a ser más problemático?

Butch se lo pensó. Si, de hecho su estúpido hermano tenia razón. Le envió una mirada de desprecio.

-Bien, puedes irte, explícales en una carta a madre y a padre que voy contigo. Y no me vuelvas a molestar.

Dijo butch alejándose y esperando que ace hiciese lo mismo. O bueno, prefería que se muriese ahí, podrido. Y entonces escucho un pequeño sonido metálico.

-Quien anda ahí?

Dijo el pelinegro con la navaja afuera, y poniendo una cara aun más molesta.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a ser más poderoso. No quieres ser fuerte? No quieres dominar el mundo?

Dijo una voz grave.

-No, quiero envolver el mundo en tinieblas.

Dijo butch. Podía sentir como se le formaba una sonrisa al dueño de la voz.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, y no tienes nada que hacer por mi más que probarme que eres el indicado. Arrasar con el mundo, no dejes ningún rayo de alegría.

Butch sonrió.

-Bromea? eso es todo lo que siempre he querido.

* * *

**en el siguiente capitulo: brick aparece, en que bando terminará? Se unirá a las chicas o será lo suficientemente irresponsable y egoísta como para unirse a butch? averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo: "LET IT DIE"**


	7. let it die

Brick ya no lo soportaba, era exactamente la presión que su padre, mojo, le ponía, necesitaba salir!... y luego estaba su novia, princesa, la amaba, pero había cosas que simplemente…. Brick suspiro, rendido ante la pared, no quería esa vida. Muchas veces su ilusa princesa le decía que corriera y escaparan, pero brick no estaba feliz, él sabía que era nada más una sugerencia que ella le daba para cumplir su fantasía de una pareja romántica. Brick siempre se enojaba cuando ella le proponía algo como eso, y por lo tanto ella se enojaba con él. Ya no le importaba princesa, ella quería su propia felicidad. Esta vez le haría caso, pero el iría solo.

* * *

Brick miraba a todos lados intentando buscar a donde ir, se cambio de lugar la mochila y siguió caminando, seguiría caminando hasta encontrar un hotel de su agrado, encontraría un trabajo y empezaría a pagar un hogar. Sip, eso sería lo mas razonable. Maldita horas de la mañana, siempre encontraba tantos vagos, algunos fumando otros durmiendo, algunos borrachos, asqueroso y miserable. Solo uno le llamó la atención a brick, uno de ojos verdes y pelo negro, el único que realmente parecía vivir la gran vida. Paso a su lado, traía una sonrisa malévola, y su mano mantenía un botecito raro, _seguro contiene drogas_ pensó brick. Y entonces el agarro su mano, firmemente.

-Eh, te ves horrible y cansado.

Dijo el chico. Brick sonrió amablemente

-Oh, es así? No me gustaría escuchar eso de tu boca.

La sonrisa de ambos se borró.

-Únete a mí. Lo necesitas, la vida buena.

Brick miro con burla y asco al chico.

-Vengo de una buena vida.

-Y por que corriste lejos de ella?-El chico rió- Yo también se lo que sientes, yo antes también era miserable, se reconocer a los míos con solo verlos a los ojos.

Brick se soltó del agarre del chico.

-cállate y déjame en paz. Tu no sabes nada.

Dijo brick finalmente dejando al chico solo. Que estúpido.

-Cuando finalmente te des cuenta de que lo necesitas, de que la única manera de ser libre es dominar al mundo y de que esta es la única propuesta que te puede llevar a eso, encuéntrame. Mi nombre es butch.

Brick se detuvo. Dominar al mundo? Con el ceño fruncido se volteo a verlo.

-A que te refieres?

Butch sonrió ampliamente. Molesta y ampliamente.

-Que rápido cambias de opinión. Ven- Butch movió el bote que tenia en la mano.- Te lo explico cuando aceptes.

Brick se lo pensó un momento. Ese chico se veía peligroso, poco cuerdo y sospechoso. Pero tenía razón en algo: Nunca más le volverían a proponer dominar el mundo, algo que desafortunadamente le llamaba mucho la atención. De mala gana se fue acercando a butch. Probablemente terminaría en un terrible desastre, pero brick ya había vivido con eso, y, además, siempre podía correr si todo salía mal ¿cierto?

-Dame eso..

Dijo brick señalando el bote. Además sabría lo que contenía ese bote que butch parecía agarrar con su vida


	8. De vuelta con bellota y el profesor

Bellota se escondía en las sombras. Después de un mes, finalmente estaba finalizando su misión que el profesor y el señor Alcalde le habían dado, burbuja y boomer seguían siendo los raritos antisociales, al menos el uno con el otro, y bombón seguía emocionada sobre la operación que estaba teniendo lugar. Y finalmente llegaron, Bellota se dirigió a la sala del profesor. Como siempre, la mayoría no se atrevía a mirarla. Pero hoy era una excepción. Hoy bellota, déjenme repetir: BELLOTA, había traído nuevos reclutas. Abrió la puerta, sin importarle el pequeño brillo que traían los ojos de bombón mientras miraba a todo donde podía con curiosidad.

-Profesor.

Dijo bellota llamando la atención del cansado pero brillante hombre en el escritorio.

-Ah! Bellota, gracias al cielo que...-Se callo un momento al ver que la chica no estaba sola, pero se recompuso- Que llegas. Estaba pensando en aumentar tu dosis para que te sea más fácil pelear, pero ya veo que no será necesario...

-No. De hecho, bombón aquí presente...-Dijo bellota señalando a su amiga de pelo naranja-... estará más que feliz en participar en el proyecto.

Bellota se sentó despreocupadamente en una de las sillas.

-Mucho gusto, quisiera destacar que bellota me ha hablado con detalle sobre su trabajo y este proyecto, y he de decir que lo encuentro fascinante. Me he preguntado si me dejaría unirme, y quizás, no solo yo pero nuestros otros dos acompañantes, burbuja y boomer.

Dijo bombón extendiendo una mano al profesor. Bellota rodo los ojos.

-Espero que no sea un problema, profesor.

Dijo esta ultima mientras el profesor tomaba con indecisión la mano de bombón y la sacudía. El profesor negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Les asignaremos unos cuartos y pronto se les explicara más a detalle.-Dijo el profesor empujando a bombón hacia la puerta por la espalda.-Bellota, podrías llevarlos a sus nuevos cuartos? Son las habitaciones. B-1, B-3 y B-5.

Bellota asintió parándose de su asintió y emprendió su conocido camino a los dormitorios. Ahora que bellota lo recordaba, la primera vez que había llegado, se había perdido millones de veces buscando su habitación, la B-2, y la verdad es que el que todos los pasillos fuesen del mismo metal plateado no ayudaba. Para cuando bellota se había aprendido de memoria todas las rutas y caminos, decidieron abrir todo lo que ella necesitaba en la zona de los dormitorios "B"

Bellota se detuvo ante una de las muchas puertas.

-Este es el b-1. Bombón, esta es tu parada, oh, y deja una nota con tus medidas para que te traigan ropa limpia. Estoy justo al lado, por si necesitas algo.

Dijo bellota abriendo la puerta.

-Alguna otra cosa?

Dijo bombón, ahora siendo ella la que sostenía la puerta. Bellota negó con la cabeza mientras bombón cerraba la entrada a su habitación. Se saltaron un dormitorio y bellota se detuvo

-Este es el b-3. Burbuja se quedara aquí. Estoy en el b-2, burbuja, si necesitas algo, llama a mi puerta. Lo demás es lo mismo que le dije a bombón, nota con tus medidas igual a ropa nueva, ok?

Dijo bellota. Burbuja asintió mientras se escurría hacia el interior de su habitación. Esta vez, no se saltaron una puerta, en su lugar, bellota llamó. Fueron recibidos, después de unos segundos por un chico de pelo café y ojos negras.

-Boomer, este es Mitch. Si necesitas algo recurre a el.

Mitch sonrió y boomer notó que tenía pecas.

-Bueno, hola camarada. Como dijo Bc, si...

-Claro, vuélvete a dormir mitch y déjame terminar mi tarea.

Dijo bellota cortándolo y poniéndole una mueca de enojo en la cara. Fue a la habitación siguiente.

-Aquí es donde te alojaras tu. Has lo mismo que le dije a bombón y a burbuja.

Con eso bellota se regreso a su propio dormitorio. Cuando llego, bellota cerro su puerta con un portazo antes de estirarse. Le gustaba su cuarto. O mas bien, su cama. Solo las sabanas y el colchón verde la entendían completamente bien. Se acurruco contra su almohada y dejo que el cansancio la llevara al mundo de los sueños. Solo que el cansancio estaba enojado con ella por alguna razón, y por eso sin que bellota se diera cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde, dio una inesperada vuelta hacia el mundo de los recuerdos. Malos recuerdos...

_Bellota miraba sin saber que hacer, confundida sin conocer el gran mundo enfrente de ella, los grandes edificios, las casas que se mantenían frías observándola y la multitud corriendo del primer monstruo que llego a megavilla. Era grande, incluso más que los rascacielos de megavilla, con escamas verdes y afilados dientes amarillentos. Se imaginan lo asustada que la pobre niñita de 7 años estaba. Y como una pequeña liebre que acababa de ser alertada, bellota corrió, hacia cualquier dirección, no le importaba mientras pudiese escapar de las garras de ese horrible monstruo. Y corrió hasta que se encontró con una imponente pared de ladrillos. Bellota se hizo pequeña. Estaba perdida, ahora no era solo un monstruo, ahora no era una ciudad con habitantes en pánico y edificios grandes si no una ciudad con casi personas y edificios cayendo al piso algunos volviéndose polvo blanco, ahora no eran solo rugidos pero ensordecedores tiroteos. Bellota se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos. No más. No más. Estaba encerrada, y mientras retrocedía podía sentir la fría oscuridad, intentando, tratando de ayudar a esconderla. Este era su fin. La niñita intento mantener las lagrimas pero no lo lograba..._

Bellota se levanto de golpe, con la garganta seca y el frio y el sudor cubriendo sus hombros, su cara y su espalda. Con la respiración agitada miro a su habitación negra. Mientras su mente lograba entender que estaba en su fuerte impenetrable -o habitación- y no en aquel desolado lugar. Miro a su reloj de mesa e intento no gruñir. En el reloj se leía en letras amarillentas "4: 47" A 13 minutos de tener que levantarse... Y es aquí donde se pregunta ¿dormir o no dormir?... Con un suspiro bellota se quito de encima las sabanas que todavía cubrían la mitad de abajo de su cuerpo y salió de la cama. Lo que paso después de ese horrible momento, fue que el profesor la encontró, y la llevo en sus brazos, dejándola llorar. Luego sucedió la prueba, y tada~! una, la primera y probablemente la única súper-humana fue nacida. Bellota decidió darse un baño y cuando salió (5:07) fue a buscar a burbuja, boomer y bombón para llevarlos a la sala de proyectos. Esto iba a ser un día agitado, y aún más considerando que se tendrían que acostumbrar al nuevo cuerpo y las nuevas habilidades que estaban por conseguir.

* * *

**Fu~! Finalmente un capitulo digno de ser leído. Chicos, estaba pensando en hacer los siguientes capítulos basados en canciones de breaking benjamin. Por favor díganme si estoy loca o si gustan puedo dedicar unos capítulos a algunas canciones que ustedes recomienden (no se por que no se me había ocurrido antes -_-') Oh! y por favor tómense un tiempo para escuchar las canciones y ver si hice un buen trabajo al describir según las canciones de 3days grace. El nombre de la canción es el titulo de los capítulos:3... Dios que nota de autor más larga...**


End file.
